You Adorable Idiot
by TheRandomAnimeGuy
Summary: Jirou is at Kaminari's apartment after blacking out at a party. Jirou then sees Kaminari in a whole new light and realizes: she's falling for him. Rated T for mild language ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One Too Many

 **Hey everyone! It's TheRandomAnimeGuy, and if you haven't noticed this is my first fanfiction (so don't judge me too much). I've loved the KamiJirou ship for the longest time, and now that I've finally created an account I'm gonna start with the ship that got me into Fanfics.**

May 23

It was a normal day, if you can count Iida inviting everyone to a party as a normal day. If Iida is inviting people to this party, it had to be a big party. And it was. But that wasn't a good thing for the Hearing Hero, she came because she didn't want people to think she was lame or boring. She is DEFINETELY not a people person, but when she drinks a little alcohol, you see a completely different side of her. She somersaulted onto the dance floor and started breakdancing like there was no tomorrow

"Holy shit Jirou, since when were you here?" Asked the yellow haired imbecile.

"I don't know, you tell me Jamming-whey!" She yelled in the complete wrong direction.

 _Man she must be really drunk to be acting like this, I mean when's the last time that she just calmly jumped on the dance floor and started breakdancing like she's been a street dancer her entire life?_ Kaminari thought. _Eh, I better not question it, she would probably get pissed if she realized what was happening._

And at 2:30, the party ended, though Jirou was long out, she blacked out at 11:30 most likely from drinking two bottles of wine and six margaritas.

* * *

When Kaminari got to his apartment, he decided to watch a movie before passing out on the couch. About 15 minutes into the movie, _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_ to be precise, there was a knock on Kaminari's door.

"Who is it?" Kaminari asked.

"Hey Denki, its me Kirishima," the Red Riot told him.

"So what do you need?" Kaminari asks.

"So I don't know where Jirou lives, and you're her closest friend, so I thought to drop her off at your house" Kirishima tells him.

But then he thought _Why didn't you take her to Yaomomo's_ and then he opened his mouth to speak but, Kirishima cut him off

"Well, I need to get going, my parents will get worried if I don't come back," Kirishima rushed.

"Ok, yeah that's fine, just go put her on the couch." Kaminari said calmly.

After Kirishima left Kaminari didn't even feel like watching _Jurassic Park_ anymore and he just fell asleep on the other couch.

* * *

May 24

Jirou woke up feeling groggy as hell, and then she remembered, the party at Iida's. Drinking too much, falling asleep, but the question was, where is she? She noticed spiky yellow hair popping out of the blanket on the couch opposite to her. She was less than pleased, she checked her phone and noticed a message from Kirishima.

 _XxRedRiotxX: srry jirou we dropped u off at denkis_

She started typing _why didnt u drop me off at yaomomos_

5 minutes later he typed back _Yaomomo said she was busy and didnt want anyone else at her house._

 _Well that's just great, might as well wake the idiot up_ she thought and she turned, to see him already awake looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"Good morning idiot," Jirou said while the electrification hero moped to his room to get a change of clothes.

"Good morning-" he was about to say something flirty but he refrained himself from doing so, it was too early in the morning for that.

Kaminari walked out of his room in a pair of sweatpants, and a Pokémon t-shirt.

Jirou asked "Do you have breakfast?" and Kaminari replied with a swift no.

"We can go to the pancake house down the street," Kaminari said groggily.

"Okay let's do that!" Jirou exclaimed.

 **Okay, that's the first chapter complete. Don't expect me to have any chapters over 1500 words until I get a better laptop, because my current one sucks. Please review and critique.**

 **-TRAG**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Housefire

 **Hey everybody! It's TheRandomAnimeGuy here to give the world more KamiJirou fanfictions. Also, if you like KamiJirou I recommend an author called CP Dreams, he's on AO3 and Fanfiction so definitely check him out (I don't know him or anything I just like his content). Well, with all that said, lets get going on Chapter 2: Housefire**

May 24

After Kaminari and Jirou stuffed their face full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Jirou decided to head home, even though she said she was fine on her own, Kaminari insisted on walking her home.

As they turned the corner to get to Jirou's apartment building, a heavy smell of soot and ash lingered in the air. Then they finally saw it. Jirou's apartment was on fire. The villain Dabi was setting fire to everything in the area. There were many of their friends from the former Class 1-A there, but no one was able to beat Dabi and his group of villains because one of them had a barrier quirk (like Bartolomeo DF in One Piece but not invincible) and no one had a quirk powerful enough to destroy it.

 _Damn, it would be nice if we had Izuku or Bakugou right now_ Kaminari thought.

"Well, might as well join in. Oh yeah, Jirou, can you round up the civilians, because to destroy that barrier I'm going to have to go at least 5 million volts." Kaminari called out.

"On it!" Jirou said back.

As Jirou rounded up the civilians Ochako and Kaminari kept the villains occupied until Kaminari finally yelled to everyone, "Get out of here, its about to get hectic!" Kaminari then pulled out an insulation sheet.

"What's he doing?" Ochako asked.

"I honestly have no clue," Jirou answered.

What they didn't know was there was a dummy inside it, and Kaminari was actually above the enemies.

"1.3 MILLION VOLTS, INDISCRIMINATE CHARGE!" Kaminari cryed

"2.5 MILLION VOLTS!"

"10 MILLION VOLTS!"

But that barrier would just not budge, but Kaminari could go higher, and he also had another trick up his sleeve.

"Electromagnetic caltrops!" He threw about twenty little spikes that landed right on top of the villain's barrier, these would instantly immobilize the enemy once they fell to their feet.

"100 MILLION VOLTS!" Kaminari shouted one more time, the villains barrier breaking and the caltrops landing at their feet, putting the barrier villain and Dabi out of commission.

But, Kaminari didn't even have time to do they 'whey' he is so known for, collapsing right when he hits the ground.

"Denki!" Jirou yelled out, not even realizing it.

She ran over to his unconscious body "SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC GODDAMNIT!" She yelled, again unconsciously.

What was weird, was there was still electricity dancing across his skin, doctors would later remark that the electricity was the only thing keeping his heart pumping. The electricity going across his skin amazed Jirou, how even though he wasn't even awake, his quirk protected his body. And the way it innocently moved across his skin, looking like all the movements were planned and executed perfectly.

"Jirou, what are you doing?" Mina questioned the girl who had been staring at Kaminari for the last five minutes.

"Ah! What? Oh, sorry, I spaced out," Jirou answered with a slight red tint on her cheeks.

"Oh I get it," Mina lowered her voice "Does someone have a crush?"

"What? No! No no no NO!" Jirou yelled, distressed by the pink skinned girl's comment, but then she thought about the question _Wait, do I have a crush on Kaminari?_ The more she thought about it the more she realized that, yes she is falling for the spiky haired idiot.

* * *

May 25

He was at the hospital, the only person with major injuries was him, who had two broken ribs and an electrical shock mark on his back from all the electricity he had coursing through his body.

When he woke up everything was blurry, he couldn't see well, presumably from being in a coma for a few days.

The first words he heard were "Good morning, idiot," no doubt it was Jirou, but why was Jirou here?

Then he looked to his side and he saw the outline of all his friends from the former class 1-A, and even some of his teachers!

They told him that due to his heroic actions, Dabi and his group of villains was now locked up and that many people were indebted to him.

Kaminari said back, "I didn't save any lives, I only stopped people from taking them, the person who was saving lives was Jirou. If she hadn't gotten the civilians to evacuate, my quirk could've killed hundreds!"

"You're giving me too much credit, because if you hadn't bought me all that time, I couldn't have saved the civilians," Jirou reassured him. Mina just snickered, she knew her secret.

Then everyone left leaving Denki alone, then he felt a slight rumble in his pocket, followed by a ding.

Jirou texted him.

 _Kyouka: i dont have anywhere to live rn, and i was thinking that u might hav some extra space?_

 _Chargebolt: yea i do have some exra space but, r u sure?_

 _Kyouka: where else could i live?_

 _Chargebolt: momos_

 _Kyouka: shes married moron_

 _Chargebolt:...fine_

Jirou started to pack her stuff, she was so excited! She knew she was going to have to tell him her feelings at some point and this was the perfect opportunity, she could live with him for a few months and then if everything went well she could move in with him!

It was her master plan, the only thing that could ruin was if Denki share her feelings.

 **Well there's Chapter 2! I don't know how long I plan to make this fanfic, but I promise to never leave you hanging on a story. And today I was able to use my mom's laptop, so I was able to complete this chapter faster. And I will not be updating every day, I will update when I feel like it and have the time.**

 **-TRAG**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Happy New Year

 **Hey guys, Its your boy, TheRandomAnimeGuy, signing back on for another chapter. If you didn't notice, I recently updated chapters 1 and 2 (fixed a few grammar mistakes and added dates) so hopefully that makes the story clearer. Oh yeah and more KamiJirou recommendations, the series "ChargeBolt's Nightcare" on AO3 it is by extranikiforov, and it honestly has me on the edge of my seat! And I want to give a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and critiqued, it means so much to me that people care about this story so much!**

 _7 Months Later..._

December 31

It was finally the day, the day Jirou was going to confess her feeling for Kaminari. She had dreamed of the moment when she confess a million times over. Her heart was pounding like a rock inside her chest, before she did confess her feelings, he had to agree to go to the New Years festival.

She went into his room to wake him up, but he wasn't there. "Kaminari?" Jirou called.

"Yeah Kyouka what is it?" Kaminari answered.

She turned around the corner to see him making breakfast, _that's weird, normally he never gets up before 9:00!_

"I decided to make breakfast today because almost everyone got a day off today, except poor Izuku," Kaminari explained.

"Uraraka won't be happy about that..." Jirou remarked.

That got a chuckle out of Kaminari, Jirou was always very witty. Sometimes he hated that side of her, like when she called him Jamming-whey, and sometimes only sometimes, she makes a really good joke that's not about him.

"Hey Kaminari, did you hear about the New Years parade and the fireworks show happening at UA?" Jirou asked, secretly hoping that he didn't know about it.

"No, but I have been getting a bunch of emails from Iida and Deku about a party," Denki said, in his normal idiotic fashion, only a few people knew the other side of him. He knew that Kyouka, Ashido, and Ochaco knew, which meant that Deku probably knew, and there's no telling how many people Ashido has told.

"Well, I bought two tickets, it looks  
ike everyone else is going, so why not?" Kyouka proposed.

* * *

 _14 Hours Later_

She was going to ask him right before the clock strikes twelve, it was too perfect really, and if all went to plan, they would walk out holding hands. But, her plan wasn't flawless, because if he said no, she hadn't planned what would happen then.

"Hey Jirou do you know where Uraraka went?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see the familiar green haired #1 hero behind her.

"Oh, uh hey Deku, I thought you were working today," Jirou said.

"I was, but Kacchan wasn't going so he took my place," Midoriya explained.

"Bakugou never does anything fun," Jirou didn't like Bakugou, for obvious reasons. But, sometimes he is pretty helpful, I would definitely rather have the passive little Deku than the man that gives death threats every 30 seconds. He may have been the number 3 hero, but that didn't matter to anyone because of how aggressive he was. No one ever dared calling him up for rescue missions, because with him there, the hostage would probably be dead in seconds.

"But to answer your question, no I don't know where Uraraka went," Jirou said, this was bad she needed to find her first so she could ask her something.

She started creeping around trying to avoid anyone from Class 1-A and 1-B as much as possible, until she found Uraraka… talking to Deku, _Drat! He found her first, now I guess it looks like I'm going to have to borrow her._

She walked up as nonchalantly as possible and whispered to Deku "Hey, I need to talk to Ochaco right now, is it a bad time?"

"No not at all, what do you need her for?" Izuku questioned.

"I need to ask her something, actually I need you for something too, you can come with us." Jirou told him with a grin on her face, her plan was working perfectly!

* * *

 _Behind UA_

 _30 minutes before midnight_

"Jirou why did you pull us behind the school?" Uraraka demanded.

"Okay this might sound weird but I have a crush on-"

"Kaminari, its really too obvious, if it were me I would-" Izuku interrupted but then started mumbling.

"Deku you're mumbling again," Uraraka informed him.

The #1 hero swiftly apologized to Ochaco, and it was for the better, nobody wanted to see her get angry.

"Well I need to confess my love for him but I don't know how to do it, and I need some advice," Jirou explained antsily.

"Wow, that's really funny, because he planned on doing the same thing," Midoriya joked.

"Fucking liar!"Jirou exclaimed.

"Well I guess that makes it easier for me," Jirou said with a shrug.

Jirou was on a rollercoaster of emotions, she just learned that the guy she has a crush on likes her, that he was going to confess tonight, after all that stressing the night before, she could finally be at ease.

Jirou walked back to the spot Kaminari found in the grass, honestly she didn't realize how scenic it was, he must've scouted this place out beforehand, it was amazing, it was on top of a hill between the trees with a view all the way down to the Heights Alliance!

* * *

1 Minute Before Midnight

"Hey Kaminari!" Jirou cried.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kaminari asked.

"Come on, the fireworks are about to start!" Jirou yelled cheerfully.

When they got back to the blanket they sat out, the fireworks started.

"I have something to tell you." Jirou said lowering her voice.

"What is it Jirou?" Kaminari inquired.

"I feel like something is tugging at my heart, a voice is saying things in my head and it feels like a magnet is pulling me towards you, I have strong feelings for you Kaminari and I don't think I should put them off anymore. I feel so selfish because I just want you to be mine!" Jirou started crying.

Kaminari was surprised "I don't know what to say..."

"Wh-" Jirou was interrupted by Kaminari pulling her into a deep kiss and Jirou's eyes flickered up like a faulty lightbulb, _This isn't happening!_

"Yeah, you go girl!" Mina shouted from the side.

"Why did Kaminari get a girlfriend before me?" Mineta started bawling his eyes out.

And just like that the two of them went back to their apartment, except this time they both slept in the same room.

 **Yay! Denki and Kyouka are together now! But that is not the end of the story, I promise there will be more, I don't know how much more, but there will be more. And I apologize for the long wait, I just haven't had the inspiration to write recently, but with the growing popularity of the KamiJirou ship I think it'll get better.**

 **-TRAG**


	4. I Apoligise in Advance

**Dear Readers,**

 **Oi, TRAG here and I want to say sorry, I have been really inconsistent with my updates and haven't updated this story in months. I don't have any ideas about how to continue this story, so I feel like I am going to put this story on hiatus so I can work on things I have ideas for. I will probably come back to this in a few months when I know where the story is going.**

 **Sorry,**

 **Eli**


End file.
